1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel polyether-quaternary organosiloxanyl derivatives, to the preparation of these compounds and to their use in formulations for improving the surface properties of fabrics and fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 37 19 086 C1 describes quat groups but no polyether fractions. Consequently, the hydrophilicity of the compounds is low.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,956 describe siloxane polyether quat compounds in which the quaternary ammonium units are attached directly to the polyether.
Polyoxyalkylene-modified silicone copolymers bring about good soft hand and hydrophilicity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,482) on hydrophobic nonwoven surfaces (PE, PP; PE, glass, rayon cellulose, viscose). Applications mentioned include diapers; insoles; paper/fabric cloths for improving the absorbency in conjunction with a pleasant hand. However, no quat groups are present in this case.